


A Star of Fate Inside [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Always Female Castiel, Always Female Dean, Always Female Sam, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Winchester never figured her first semester of college would be so challenging. Between juggling an intense course-load, an irritating classmate, and learning to live with a new roommate (for once not her older sister), she's lucky to have a moment to herself. And that's not even taking into account the monsters she has to fight on an almost-daily basis. Good thing she's got some magical superpowers to help with that part.</p><p>    OR: The one where the Winchesters are, in fact, magical girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star of Fate Inside [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Star of Fate Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050770) by [PoolWatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with music](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/a%20star%20of%20fate%20inside%20wm.mp3) | **Size:** 110 MB | **Duration:** 2:00:39
  * [MP3 without music](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/a%20star%20of%20fate%20inside.mp3) | **Size:** 107 MB | **Duration:** 1:59:17

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This took much longer to record than I had planned, but it was worth it. I couldn't stop grinning while editing because of all the cuteness I was going through again :D
> 
> Yes, that is the Sailor Moon theme song I used. I couldn't help it.


End file.
